The Youngest and the Oldest
by ChloeB18
Summary: Christina was always protected by her older sister, Georgiana. But things all changed whenever G was finished with her studies. And things changed very much whenever she married the Duke of Devonshire. Drama, danger, and unexpected romance will ensue.
1. Headaches

The Youngest and the Oldest

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Christina

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

Christina sat quietly, watching her sister and her friends. They were running around and laughing.

Christina's light golden blonde locks danced around her as she kept reading her book. She sat not far away from her sisters, and their laughs of joy made her envious while she was stuck doing her studies, with her mother keeping a close eye on her from inside, making sure she did just that.

"It's not fair." She mumbled under her breath. "It's just not fair." she mumbled as she took a deep sigh before she looked back down at her book, wishing so badly that she could go and play with her older sister and their friends.

"Mother...can I please go for a walk or something? My brain will not work anymore." Christina complained. "No, Christina, I've told you countless times, you need to stay with your studies." her mother said from inside their house as she opened one of the windows to speak with her complaining daughter.

"But mother, I've been studying all day long. I've read three chapters already today." Christina said with a saddened look on her beautiful porcelain-like face as she looked back at her mother, who was seated inside by the window.

Her sister didn't even come to her rescue. This time Christina felt as though she would cry.

Christina looked over to her sister who was just a few feet away, as Georgiana looked at her with a sympathetic expression, not moving an inch towards her to help like she always did, before she turned back to her friends and their new reign of laughter filled Christina's ears with sadness and her beautiful brown eyes sparkled with tears as she looked back down at her book, feeling a steady ache in her forehead as she started to read once again. She had to read four chapters today, but she didn't even know if she could finish the first sentence as she held her hand to her head.

"Please excuse me, mother." Christina said softly as she started crying from her headache. She got up and started slowly walking away, still carrying the dreaded book in her hand.

She walked as far as she could before her headache took over her and she saw she was at the fountain her backyard as she sat down on the bench near it and held her hands in her head after she threw her book down in the grass as she finally let out her tears from the pain of her headache and the pain of her sister not coming to save her.

"Chrissy!" She heard her sister call as she came around the corner.

"G." Christina said shortly, not meeting her sister's eyes. "Chrissy, why did you run away?" Georgiana came and sat down beside her. "Because you didn't help me." she said, heartbroken. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Christina looked at her sister, devastated. "What do I mean? Georgiana, you saw me complaining to mother that I had read enough for one day, and you didn't come to help me! You didn't rescue me like you always do! It's all your fault that I even have this blasted headache! I don't understand why you would just look at me and not even come over an inch to help me!" she said, letting out every bit of anger she had, to her sister.

"Chrissy, I...I don't know. I didn't think." Georgiana looked down, feeling guilty.

"Just because you're three years older than I am, and you're finished with your studies, doesn't mean that you can't come and help me anymore. I can't believe you would just sit there and watch me trying to defend myself and my situation." she said before she winced in pain as she held her hand to her head again. "I can't even talk to you, I've got too much of a headache, thanks to you." she said before she picked her book back up before she ran off, with one hand on her forehead, back to their house.

As Christina ran, she failed to realize that the Duke and his brother were both on their way to see her mother as she ran inside her house, ignoring her mother's calls as she ran upstairs and to her room as she slammed her door shut and locked it before she threw her book down once again as she went into her large bathroom and she wetted a washrag in the coldest water she could. She then undressed into her nightgown before slipping into bed as she suffered in her pain.

Almost instantly as Christina's door had slammed shut, the carriage that held the Duke, William Cavendish, and his brother, George inside of it, had arrived at the Spencer household.

Meanwhile Georgiana and her friends had returned to their games.

_**About an Hour Later...**_

"Christina, please come down, dear." Christina heard her mother say politely, which only meant one thing. They had company. Even though, a little pain tore through her head as she got up. Her headache was slowly subsiding. She went over to her closet and put on a different dress before she walked downstairs as she saw her mother with a man that had nice looks, but nothing that suited her own taste of men, as she approached her mother.

"Yes, mother?" she asked politely with a small smile that she always falsely put on in front of company. She grew nervous as she waited for her mother to reply. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop before her mother spoke once more.

"My dear daughter, please meet George Augustus Henry Cavendish, the Duke of Devonshire's younger brother." she said and Christina smiled half-heartedly as she politely curtsied before she looked upon him before she looked back at her mother. "Why is he here?" she whispered so quietly. "His older brother has asked for your sister's hand." her mother informed her. Christina looked up at him quickly before she nodded, trying to keep her eyes unwidened. "I see. How good for Georgiana." she said pleasantly.

"I have come, with your mother's permission, to court you Lady Christina." George said politely. "I see." she said with a smile before she looked back at her mother. "Do I have the right to accept or decline?" she quietly asked, so George could not hear. "No." Her mother said softly.

Christina could feel her tears coming on again as she blinked them out of her eyes before she turned back to George. "I would be honored." she said, making sure not to let her voice break. George came forward and took Christina's hands into his. "If it would please you, my lady, we could start off small. A simple walk through the gardens would suffice." She could tell he was trying to be a gentleman and be kind to her. She had to give him credit for that.

Christina took a breath and nodded. "That would be pleasant." she said softly. He gently took her arm in his. "Please permit me to escort you." he said and Christina nodded as the two exited the house.

They slowly walked along the grounds in silence. They walked along the pathway through the trees till they reached a small secluded bench.

_Why did this have to happen to me?, _the thought rang out in Christina's head. _Meanwhile Georgiana gets to have her own happily ever after with the Duke, and I'm stuck with his brother? I was always told by mother that the youngest was the most precious., _she thought.

"Miss Christina, is everything alright?" George asked from beside her. "Everything is fine. Just a bit lost in my thoughts is all." she said with a convincing smile. "If it will make you feel better, I'm not really sure about all of this either. My brother sort of said that I needed to find a Lady of class." George said. "That's the exact thing my mother has been telling me since I was in the womb. To be with a man of class." Christina blurted out.

George laughed, it was a soft one. If velvet could ever be described as a sound, it would be George's laugh at that moment. Christina couldn't help but smile at that moment. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit direct and sarcastic sometimes." she apologized softly as the two sat down on the bench.

"So am I." George said as he helped her sit down and then following. Christina breathed out as the soft breeze made her light blonde locks dance behind her once again.

"Christina?" George started and she looked over at him. "Yes, George?" she asked. "Would...would you attend the wedding... With me?" George asked her softly. "I don't want to be there without someone. Maybe, with this whole courting, maybe we can just start out as friends." he offered. "I'd like that. It would be much easier on the both of us." she said. "And it is my sister's wedding, so of course I'll attend with you." she said softly, even though at the moment she couldn't even think of her sister's name without getting angry.

"Yes, it would." George smiled at her. "I'm sorry if I offended you earlier." he said. "Oh, you didn't." she said with a smile. "I've just had a rough day today." she said softly. "I understand how that is." He said softly to her before standing. He bowed to her. "Shall we?" He gave her his arm with a smile. She nodded as she curtsied once again before she took his arm.

_**One Week Later...**_

The families of Georgiana and the Duke were all seated inside the lavish church for the wedding. Including George Cavendish and Lady Christina Spencer as they sat together in the impressive church hall as everything was quiet before the doors opened and the 5th Duke of Devonshire, William Cavendish, walked through the doors as everyone stood.

The moment Christina's eyes laid on the Duke, she couldn't take her eyes away from him. That was the kind of man that always drew her attention and her liking as she kept down a smile.

He didn't look her way, she didn't expect him to, but she could only stare at him.

She tried to look at every inch she could see of him, as her mind ran rampant with visions of him in the most scandolous of thoughts, before everyone stayed standing as Georgiana made her way down the aisle as well, and Christina couldn't help but feel angry and jealous.

Thinking that maybe, just maybe, if she would've been present with her mother that day she ran up to her room, maybe she could be the one walking down the aisle instead of her sister.

"Chrissy," He heard George whisper to her. "are you alright?" he asked. Christina looked back at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." she whispered ever so softly.

George held her hand as they all took a seat. Christina held on to George's hand as well as everyone looked on before the new Duke and Duchess were announced to the families.

They all stood and applauded the newlyweds. "And now we party." George said playfully to her. Christina laughed softly as she smiled. "Wonderful." she said.

They arrived at the reception and immediately heard the music and saw people dancing.

"You know, I think I'll get a drink first. I'm quite thirsty." Christina said to George as she picked up a glass of water from one of the many tables.

"Chrissy," He bowed. "May I have the honor of this dance?" George gave her a a sweet smile. "It would bring me great pleasure to waltz with you all over the dance floor." Christina couldn't help but laugh as she put her empty water glass down as she smiled. "Of course." she said as the two started dancing along with the others.

George and Christina danced and laughed together. For this time alone her new found friend settled her thoughts. George made her feel better than she had in a long time.


	2. Heat

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Christina.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

Also thanks to my niece, **MrsHaleyOrton**, for that surprise review. I appreciate it :D And here's the next chapter for you.

_**One Month Later...**_

Georgiana had reached out to her sister with an invitation to one of her parties she was throwing in her new home and Christina was wondering whether or not to accept it.

She was outside in garden as she sat on the bench by the fountain and looked down at her sister's invitation, wondering if she should or shouldn't go. She let out a heavy sigh as she re-read the words of the invitation over and over so many times she had it memorised in her mind now.

"What do I do?" she asked herself softly in a whisper.

She already knew what her mother would say, that she had to go. She sighed and got up as she headed back towards her family home.

As she was walking, Christina heard the sound of horse footsteps as she looked behind her and saw that George's carriage was coming towards her house. She smiled as she saw him coming towards the house whenever she had gotten on the porch as she awaited him.

"Chrissy, I have come to escort you." He said, playfully makng her smile. "Escort me?" she asked with a smile. "Yes, you are my date." He stepped forward. "And remember we have a facade to keep up." he said quietly. "So we are going to my sister's party tonight?" she asked, smiling. "Why else would I look so fancy for you, my dear?" George kissed her hand. Christina smiled as she ran down the steps of her porch as she kissed George's cheek. "Give me just a minute or two. I'll be right out." she said before she went back up the stairs to her porch before she ran inside her house and then threw the invitation down as she ran upstairs to her room and dressed in her most beautiful party dress.

She then ran back downstairs and with a call of. "Goodbye, mother! I'm off to see Georgiana!" she was out the door and she and George were off for Georgiana's first party as Duchess.

"George Cavendish and Lady Christina Spencer." the man announced them as they walked in together, arm in arm, after one of the other couples that was arriving as well.

Christina smiled as she looked around the beautiful party area where there were gambling tables, dancing, and drinking going on all at once.

The moment she stepped inside, her sister locked eyes on her. "Chrissy!"

Christina smiled as she and George approached her sister, who was surrounded by her political friends, her husband nowhere in sight.

"Georgiana, so nice to see you again, dear sister." Christina said with a pleasant smile as she gave her sister a warm embrace.

The two sisters hugged and as Christina's eyes open they instantly land on the Duke.

He was across the room, he looked like he was brooding in the face as he talked to some of the guests and she couldn't help but look at him before she shook her head when she realized her sister was talking to her. "I'm sorry, G, what did you say?" she asked. "I said I'm so happy you came." Georgiana said with a smile.

"Oh. Of course I came." she said, smiling. "Um, I'm feeling thirsty, I'll be back soon." she said before she and her sister kissed each other's cheeks before Christina walked over to one of the tables. She picked up a glass of water as she watched the dancing couples and listened to the beautiful music, while she looked over at George, who was talking with one of the other political friends that G had surrounding her.

Christina sighed softly as she looked around the huge party that was going on around her. "Oh, William, come here." She heard her sister call out to her husband. Christina turned her head to look back at her sister as she picked up another glass of water as she made her way back over to Georgiana.

Christina saw William come closer and her heart instantly quickened. She couldn't help the rapid heartbeat that made her feel as if she were about to explode any second. "Christina, I want you to meet William. William, this is my sister." Christina gulped down the knot in her throat as she tried to find her voice.

She swallowed subtly as she looked at William as she politely curtsied, because even though he was technically her brother-in-law she still had to politely show him respect. "Your Grace." she said softly, but audibly enough to where he could hear her. She didn't notice the twinkle in his eye as she spoke. "Georgiana, permit me a dance with your sister?"

"Of course, please Christina, enjoy yourself. I'm sure George won't mind." Georgiana said as she hugged her sister once more before Christina smiled beautifully at her sister before she took the Duke's hand as he held it out for her to take.

When their hands touched, she felt a shock of electricity go down her spine. She thought she felt her heart stop when she took his hand as she let a small smile come across her face as she let him lead her to the dance floor. She could already feel her breath wanting to become shallow, but she kept it as even as she could.

Music began playing a slow beautful waltz. William took her into his arms and they began to dance. She could feel a hotter flame go through her as she danced with him. She'd never felt such a feeling before. She was the pure, young, and the most beautiful sixteen year old socialite England had ever seen in most opinions.

"How old are you, Lady Christina?" William asked dully at first. "I just turned sixteen last month." she said in one of the purest and most beautiful voices William had ever heard. Her voice was nothing like her older sister's.

"How does my brother fair? He suits you well I hope?" he asked. "Yes, he suits me just fine." she said softly as she looked into his eyes, the feeling now surrounding her that at any minute she was going to either ingnite in flames at the burn that had turned into a roaring flame or she was going to simply collapse in his arms, but she was putting up a very nice front for her carnal flame that was eternally burning for him as they danced together.

She is far more beautiful than her sister., William thought as he looked into her eyes and felt himself wanting her. The need growing ever so slowly. "Georgiana is lucky to have you as a sister." he said.

"Why is that?" she asked curiously, while inside she was feeling absolutely shocked. No one had ever said that to her before. She always wanted someone to appreciate her like that, but no it was always her that was told how lucky she was to have a sister like Georgiana, how Georgiana was one of the most beautiful girls in all of England, and Christina was immensely lucky. That was a word that Christina had learned to hate: lucky. But now she saw that as a beautiful word whenever he would say it, especially in that sentence he delivered to her as he looked into her eyes, his attention unwavering from her. It made her feel so special...and so immensely hot she was sure a fire was going to break out soon.

"Because you are beautiful. And Georgiana cares for you greatly." Her heart fluttered at his words. She smiled and she sensed that a small blush was on her cheeks as his words rang through her ears and through her heart like nothing before. "Thank you, Your-" she started. She couldn't find her voice all of a sudden. Words failed her. Christina then cleared her throat softly as she whispered. "Your Grace." she whispered softly as her eyes tried not to flutter closed as a certain area of her was burning with a desire that was incredibly new to her.

"You blush, Lady Christina." the Duke said. Christina smiled. "I've never been spoken to so kindly before." she said honestly. "I would have assumed that my brother does every time he sees you." he said. "He does, but nothing so kind and sincere as what you've been saying during this dance that I am enjoying immensely." she said pleasantly.

_If his hands could go a little lower..., _she thought hotly.

The waltz finally ended and William escorted her back to his brother.

Christina felt all of the fire die down immediately as soon as her hand was in George's once again as she smiled at the Duke. "Thank you for the dance, Your Grace." she said respectfully. "It was a pleasure." He gave her a bow with his head. _Too bad it ended so soon., _he thought.

She smiled as she curtsied politely once again and William couldn't help but subtly notice Christina's rising and lowering breasts through her dress.

_They look so..., _His thoughts trailed off as Georgiana came beside him.

"Christina, it was so lovely seeing you again. I hope you will come to every party I throw if you're available." she said with a smile and Christina smiled so brightly, the mere sight of it caused William's need for her to grow a little more. "I will definitely try to make it to every one if I can, thank you so much for inviting me." Christina said before the two sisters hugged once more.

As she walked away she couldn't help but want to look over her shoulder at the man she had danced with. She couldn't have anyone becoming suspicious though, especially her sister, so she swallowed as she kept her head forward as she and George were walking out the door as he walked her to his carriage.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She couldn't control it.

She could still feel his hands on her once George had let go of her hand whenever she had gone home. She talked with him for a few minutes in his carriage before she got out and the horses carrying his carriage trotted off as Christina ran right inside before she rushed upstairs and grabbed one of her handfans before she ran back downstairs as she shut the front door behind her and she breathed in the cool night air as she fanned herself of the burn that was surrounding her once again.

She could still feel the Duke's hands on her, but she could feel them lowering into places that no man had ever traveled to with her before. And she wanted more of it, so much more as she breathed heavily as she didn't realize her fan had gotten faster and faster as she grew hotter and hotter.

She quickly ran back inside as she closed the front door, ran upstairs, and went into her room immediately. As soon as the door had closed, she stripped the outer layers of her dress off till she was in her undergarments. She quickly dipped her hands into the basin of water and touched them to her neck and face.

Still the burn didn't subside as she could feel his invisible hands traveling down to her most sensitive place as she accidentally let out a high pitched sound before she smacked her hands over her mouth as she ran and jumped into her four-poster bed.

She laid there for some time, trying to focus on controlling herself. She removed her corset and stockings till she was only in her nightdress.

As she laid there, panting from the burn that was keeping her from sleep, she heard a knock on her door. "Christina, is everything alright?" she heard her mother. "Yes, mother, everything's fine. I just almost tripped over one of my shoes, but I was able to keep myself balanced. You go on back to bed." she said and she heard her mother's retreating footsteps after that.

Christina let out a huge sigh as she felt her burn subsiding thanks to her mother's interference. "For once, thank you mother." she whispered before she closed her eyes as sleep soon took her into a world of dreams where she relived the night, and what she would have rather had happened instead.

_**One month later...**_

"Christina!" She heard her mother shout happily. "Just a second!" she said as she finished a chapter before she put her book down on her writing desk before she ran downstairs from her bedroom to meet her mother in the grand living room. "Yes, mother, what is it?" she asked. "Oh, Christina, such wonderful news!" her mother said happily. "What is it, mother? Please don't keep me waiting!" she said with a smile.

"Your sister is with child!" Her mother hugged Christina happily.

Christina was shocked and just the small bit angry as she put on a shocked and happy face for her mother. "Oh, that is so amazing! I'm going to be an Aunt!" she said happily.

The thought that was making her angry, while the others were making her happy, was the thought that Georgiana was once again living the life that Christina wanted to lead. Married to one of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen in her entire lifetime, and now having his child. And she knew exactly what that entailed, which only made her grow the more angry, but she was able to bottle her anger and put it away for when she was alone later.

"Please excuse me, mother, but all this excitement has given me a headache." Christina quickly retired to her room.

"Alright, dear, but I've arranged our carriage to leave within twenty minutes. So please be quick." Her mother said and Christina gripped her pillow as she landed on her bed, angry tears flowing out of her eyes before she took in a deep breath and put the pillow to her face and another under that pillow before she screamed her frustrations and anger out until she could no longer breathe.

She came up as she took in a great amount of air before she undressed into everything but her undergarments as she put on a new dress before she went back downstairs, all in almost twenty minutes.

"Ready to go, mother. I had to make sure my face was presentable for my sister." she said as she smiled before she and her mother went out to their carriage before they were on their way to Devonshire House.

The two arrived rather quickly which made her mother happy. They exited the carriage and went straight inside and was greeted by Georgiana.

"Georgiana, your sister and I are so happy to hear of your new bundle of joy on the way." her mother said as the three entered the enormous house.

"How far along are you, dear sister?" Christina asked with a happy smile. "Only a month." Gerogiana said happily. "And already you hold a motherly glow." her mother said and Christina and Georgiana both shared a look before their mother spoke up once more. "But, dear, I would like to speak with you in private. Christina, could you go and wait in the carriage and I'll be there soon?" her mother said and Christina smiled. "Of course, mother." she said softly as she hugged her older sister and started to give her congratulations once again.

As Georgiana and her mother went off, Christina made her way to the carriage. Just as she was about to walk out, she heard. "Leaving so soon?"

She looked over and was faced with the man who had prevented her from sleep most of the night, and had her waking up for air to rage the fire in her. None other than her sister's husband, the Duke himself.

"Just until my mother is finished talking with my sister...privately." she said with a smile. "Well perhaps I can steal you away and give you a tour." he said kindly. "I would love that." she said with a bright smile. William held out his arm for her which she gladly took.

She smiled as she looked around all the sights that were inside Devonshire House. Eventually William took her outside and showed her the grounds.

"Everything is so beautiful here." she said softly. "I'm glad it is all to your liking." he said. "My sister is lucky to live in such a beautiful place." she said as she looked around at the gardens and the very large fountain that was in the middle of the courtyard.

_It would be better if you were living here., _He thought quickly, not daring to say it aloud.

Soon, the two heard identical barks as Christina turned her head to see two fully grown dogs running towards the Duke as she smiled brightly. "Oh, I love dogs." she said pleasantly. She knelt before them as they ran up to her. She happily pet their heads as they yipped with excitement.

"I've never seen them take so kindly with anyone else before." William said, not able to hide his impressed mood he had with how well the dogs were taking with Christina.

"I've always loved dogs. They're much better than cats, in my opinion. My mother and sister would prefer cats, but I prefer dogs... just like my father." she said the last part more to herself as she petted the dogs, who started to lick her face and want to start playing as she laughed and stood up as she pet them both nicely behind the ears before she turned her attention back to William.

"Mother wishes me to be a woman. But father left an impression on me so great it hasn't faded even in his death." she said with a small smile. "I see that. It truly shines in you, Lady Christina." he said softly and Christina couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Your Grace." she said just as softly as she looked into his eyes.

_Although my dreams have changed significantly., _she thought.

"What other impressions has your father left on you?" William asked, now rather curious. "Many others. It would take so much time to even think of them all." she said with a smile. "I think I'll leave it up to you to figure out which impressions are from my father and which are from my mother. I'm sure you'll be able to tell." she said as she giggled softly. She watched as William cracked a smile, which in turn made her smile more.

"May I ask, Your Grace, why you do not smile as much as my sister does?" she asked, even though she heard what everyone else was saying. That the Duke had to be the only man in the country that wasn't in love with his wife. That thought always made Christina smile. It was that very thought that had her smiling most of the day today.

"She just doesn't have the affect on me as you do." he said. Christina could feel that fire burning inside of her again as she looked at him. "Thank you very much, Your Grace." she said softly. William bowed to her before offering his arm again. She happily took it and they continued their walk.

_Oh God, this man can light me on fire in barely a second. But how? How does he possibly do it?_, she thought desperately as she tried to keep her breathing even. She could feel herself actually growing... wet? She'd never been wet like this before, and it excited and scared her all at once.

She couldn't control herself, the fantasies began running rampant in her mind. She felt as if she could explode at any minute. Her mouth had run dry as she thought of her fantasies, and she was losing her control quickly.

_How can she be so..., _He couldn't find the words to describe his thoughts.

William could've sworn he had heard her breathing become shallow, but before he could ask her anything they both heard her mother calling for her.

"I should probably be going." Christina said softly. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." She continued as she politely smiled when she looked over at him, only to feel herself begin to become unhinged as she looked into his eyes once again.

"I'm sure we will." He said politely. She nodded softly before she, reluctantly, took her arm from his as she offered him one more of her charming and oh so pleasant half-smiles before she went off to her mother.

_We shall definitely see one another again., _He thought as he made his way back inside his home.

As soon as Christina had made her way into the carriage with her mother, she pulled out her extravagant handfan that was made of nothing but ostrich feathers as she quickly fanned herself, to calm her urges. An action her mother noticed instantly.

"Christina, dear, are you alright?" She asked, concerned and curious. "Oh, I'm fine, mother. It's just a bit...stuffy, humid, in here." she said with a shallow breath. "Yes, it's been that way for a few days now." her mother said with a nod. "It has." she said with a slight smile as she took another deep breath in before letting it out, keeping it as even as she could before the carriage stopped and the two were soon out of the heat and inside their home once again, where it always seemed to be cool.

"Mother, I think I'm going to go and open my windows in my room and lay down. This heat is starting to give me a headache." she said. "Alright, dear. I think a nap would suit me just fine as well." She said before kissing her daughter on the cheek before going up to her room.

Christina pulled her fan out as she fanned her breasts once she was completely alone in the grand living room before she went upstairs and rushed into her room, closing and locking the door, as she opened the windows wide, for any bit of breeze she could find before she quickly undressed into only her undergarments before she slipped her shoes and stockings off before she breathed in as much air as she could as she kept fanning herself while in her large bed.


	3. Right Vs Wrong

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Christina.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**8 Months Later...**_

"Lady Christina Spencer." a man said to her when she opened the door. "Yes." she answered and he handed her a letter. "From George Augustus Henry Cavendish. Do you need me to wait for your reply to him?" the man asked. "Um, no. That won't be necessary. I'll have someone to deliver my reply in the next day or two. Thank you." she said and the man nodded before he turned and walked off.

Christina sighed as she went upstairs to her room. As she sat down at her writing desk to open George's letter, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in, Mother." she said before she turned as she saw her mother walk in with a proud smile on her face. "Am I to assume that G has given birth to her first child?" Christina asked before her mother could say a word.

"Indeed, a beautiful girl." Her mother sighed. "Oh, William was looking forward to a son, but instead he got a beautiful daughter."

"I'm sure he'll act like any father would. He'll love the child no matter what the gender." Christina said with a smile. "Besides, I'm sure a son will come their way sooner or later. Are we going to go visit with G and her new baby?" she asked. "Oh yes, tomorrow. She's still much too worn out for visitors today." her mother said.

"Of course, I can understand that. Oh, and more good news for you, mother." she said as she held up the letter she had received. "From George." she said with a smile before she opened the letter:

_My Dearest Chrissy,_

_I have heard of the news of our little niece's birth. Congratulations I believe are in order for your sister and my brother. I wonder if you would like to come and visit me at my home. I am sure you could use a well deserved rest away from your mother. She is probably gloating all the time now._

_Please write back with your response as soon as you get this letter. _

_Your dear friend,_

_George._

"He's inviting me to his home for the week, that is after we visit G first." Christina said to her mother with a smile. "Darling, that's just wonderful. I'll leave you to reply to him and send our postman whenever you're ready." her mother said before she walked out of her youngest daughter's room.

Christina quickly got out her parchment and quill and wrote her reply quickly before she sealed it with a wax seal as a smile broke out on her face as she went downstairs and sent off their postman to George with her reply.

_**Next Morning...**_

Christina was finishing dressing as she made sure everything was in place and perfect for when she was to see the newest member of her family as she looked down at a box she hadn't touched in years as she picked it up, blew off the small amount of dust, and opened it as she closed her eyes before slowly opening them again.

Inside the box laid a bracelet that her father had given to her on her 9th birthday. The last birthday he would spend with her. She slipped the bracelet on her right wrist, surprised it had actually still fit her now that she was almost seventeen as she took a shaky breath. "How I miss you every day, father. I hope you are resting peacefully." she whispered as she looked out her window and up at the clouds.

She let a few tears out before she cleaned her face, clear of any tear stains or red marks before she made her way downstairs.

"Ready." Christina said as soon as she approached her mother, who was already standing at the door, as she slipped on her cloak, for it was a chilly day outside. Although, as soon as her own fantasies would soon kick in she was sure she would feel as if she were in the middle of summer once again.

They arrived at Devonshire House and her mother started beaming with pride before they even exited the carriage.

Both Christina and her mother got out of the carriage as they both walked inside. They went up two staircases before Christina noticed her mother was walking into a different room. She went to follow, but her mother turned to her. "Go on up to see, G, my dear, I'll be along soon." she said quietly with a smile. Christina nodded as she started to walk up the stairs, until her mother's back was turned as she went down the stairs quietly as she got a good look of the Duke playing around with his dogs. She almost got her fill of him as she started walking up the rest of the way to see her sister in the nursery.

She walked in quietly with a smile. "G, how are you feeling?" she asked in a soft whisper as she approached her sister in the rocking chair next to a small crib on the floor as she looked in on the baby. "Oh, how beautiful she is." she said with a smile as she looked upon the adorable little baby.

"She's the most beautiful little girl in the whole world." Georgiana said to her daughter. "That she is. G, you are so lucky...um, just wondering, but how is the Duke feeling about this?" Christina asked quietly. "He's a little disappointed I couldn't give him a son. He hasn't even come to look at her." G said. Christina looked saddened by her sister's words. "But why? I know he wanted a son, but can't he be happy with a daughter until a son comes along?" she asked softly.

"I honestly don't know, Chrissy. William is a complex man. We don't really converse like you and George do." G said.

"I think he won't come see her because he knows that as soon as he looks upon her, he'll fall in love." she said in her innocent way that always made her sister smile, including now as G smiled at her little sister, who knelt down to the crib as she played with her new niece's little hands with a smile on her face.

"Mother will want to speak with you in private." Christina said softly. "I know." G said as she knelt next to her sister as the two played with the baby and talked quietly before the baby started to fuss and immediately the two sisters heard their mother's voice. "Nurse."

"Mother, I think G can take care of her own daughter." Christina said as she looked back at her mother. "Thank you, Chrissy." G said as she was now holding her daughter in her arms. "I am her mother, I should be the one to take care of her. No matter what her gender is, at least I can be joyful about it." G said.

"Christina,-" her mother started. "I know, wait in the carriage." she said before she kissed G's cheek softly before she kissed the fussing baby's little forehead. "I'll see you both again soon. I love you both so much." she said with a angelic smile.

Christina then walked out of the nursery as she went down the stairs. She stopped when she heard the barking of the Duke's dogs as she hid behind the wall, subtly peeking in to the room to look at him, but to make sure he didn't see her.

The Duke didn't notice that she was there as he continued to play with his two hounds.

She remembered what G had said, but she couldn't help the burn that went through her as she put her hand to her mouth as she brushed her hand against her neck, before she swallowed hard before she quietly leaned against the wall, looking like desire incarnate, although she had no idea of it, as she watched him when his back was turned.

She pressed herself harder against the wall as she tried to keep herself stable, but her mind kept slipping, spiraling with images of lust and want. She couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried.

She had now studied every inch of him from the back and front, and she couldn't have been more ready for a man before in her entire life.

William had then turned around to play with his dogs before she noticed Christina against the entrance of the room.

She was truly the epitome of desire.

A few of her light blond strands lay at her shoulders, while the rest trailed down her back, her brown eyes were looking directly at him with a light in them that he had never seen in any other woman's eyes before, her lean body was slightly slanted as she leaned against the entranceway, fanning herself with an extravagant ostrich feather handfan as she fanned her face subtly as her breasts rose and fell with her breathing.

_When did she get here?, _he thought as he looked upon her.

"Good afternoon, Christina." He said softly as he locked eyes with her.

She smiled. "Your Grace." she said with a slight curtsie as she stepped into the room and the dogs had then immediately ran up to her as they begged for her attention. She smiled as she rubbed them behind the ears gently before she looked back at the Duke.

"Have you seen your new child yet?" she asked innocently. "No." he said before he called his dogs back over to him, and they immediately obeyed.

Christina watched as he turned his back to her. "All I'll say is this. No matter the gender, you should love your children. You were the one that created the child as well." she said softly before she turned and walked out of the room as she slowly made her way down the next staircase, wondering if he would come after her, even though she knew he most likely wouldn't.

William watched her walk away from him curiously before looking down at his dogs, who whined at him.

Christina looked over her shoulder before she sighed and started down the last staircase.

As Christina stepped down from the last stair she looked behind her once more. She didn't hear his footsteps or see him coming after her. She sighed as she closed her eyes, wanting so badly to cry, but she kept her tears in. She had to go home and pack as soon as her mother was ready to leave.

Christina would be visiting with George for the entire week, and she had to make sure she was ready to leave before tomorrow morning.

So she walked outside with a heavy heart as she didn't feel any humidity at all. She felt the cold air, but she felt it was even colder while she still had her cloak around her shoulders. She took a deep breath as she got in the carriage, awaiting her mother.

Her mother soon arrived with William escorting her to the carriage.

She tried hard to keep her eyes averted so she wouldn't meet his gaze as she looked down at the floor of the carriage. Her mother was happily chattering away while William listened. His eyes then looked up at her. He saw how Christina's eyes were trying to look at anywhere at him as she tried to keep her head down so she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Well thank you for your hospitality, Your Grace." Her mother said as she got into the carriage. Christina kept her head down, trying not to think about him in any way at all, but it was hard. She was trying not to hear him speak either, but she couldn't tune out his voice quick enough.

_Why won't she look at me?, _He thought. _Look at me, damnit., _He sighed softly. "It was good to see you again, Lady Christina."

Christina wanted to curse as she looked up at him. "It was good to see you as well, Your Grace." she said before she quickly averted her eyes once again.

_Look at me, damnit, Christina!, _He wanted to shout at her but he kept it in his thoughts instead. "I hope to see you two around here again soon."

"I'm sure we will be by again soon, Your Grace." Christina's mother answered before the carriage had taken off, and not once did Christina look up to see his eyes.

_**The Next Day...**_

Christina had woken up early that day as she was now riding in the carriage as she approached George's estate that was just as big if not bigger than her own home as she looked out the window of the carriage.

There were lavish gardens and trees everywhere. Everything looked so...alive and happy.

This was exactly what she needed. A day of hope. Thankfully she would be getting seven days of hope and peace with her good friend.

She heard the sound of powerful hoof beats as a horse came up alongside her carriage. Atop the horse was George himself. Looking so relaxed as he wore comfortable pants, boots, a simple shirt, and vest. His hair loosely pulled back into a pony tail. A huge smile was cast down at her as he rode alongside the carriage.

She smiled as she waved happily at him. He reached down and kissed her hand before jolting off ahead of them.

She smiled as she watched his horse trot off before the carriage soon stopped and the door opened to show George himself, ready to help her out. Christina smiled as she took his hand and let him help her out of the carriage.

The two hugged happily. "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation." he said. "Believe me, you were absolutely right. I needed a few days away from my insane mother and some headaches I've been having lately among other things." she said softly.

"Well come along, I shall show you to your room." George said happily. "Thank you, George. I can't wait." she said happily as the two entered the house as Christina looked around at everything. "Oh, George, this is magnificent." she said in awe.

"Wait till you actually see your bedroom. Twice the size of the one at your home." he said. "Goodness, I'm not sure I would know what to do with a bedroom twice the size of the one I have at home. I still have space in that room I need to fill." she said with a laugh.

George opened the door and Christina immediately gasped. The room was huge with a large four poster canopy bed across from a fireplace.

"Oh my goodness. George, this is amazing!" she exclaimed happily as she started exploring the entire room. "I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile. She smiled. "Like doesn't even begin to describe it." she said with a smile before she hugged George. "Thank you so much, George. I really appreciate it."

"Well, I'm glad you came." They hugged. "I shall leave you to rest." He said happily before he walked out.

Christina smiled as she looked in the closet where all of her dresses were already put away and her jewelry and other accessories were put away into the vanity on the right wall. She smiled as she roamed around her huge room before she finally changed out of her clothes as she went to bed in her nightgown as she slept a very restful sleep in the plush bed.

_**A Few Days Later...**_

It was Christina's last day with George as the two enjoyed a very delicious breakfast together as they had every morning for the past week.

"It's too bad this is my last day. I already feel as if I've lived here for years." she said with a small giggle in her voice as she looked over at George. "I know, it seems as if you've lived here for more than just a few days. I've truly been much more pleasant with you here, Christina." he said and she couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, George. I would be happy to come back any time you're feeling lonely." she said.

"Oh, you know, I was informed last night that I have to go out of town for the day for some political business. So I won't be able to spend today with you, which does sadden me as I was so looking forward to it." he said and Christina's smile faded, but George continued. "Please, Christina, do not go home just yet because of my absence. I will be back by morning. I would love to escort you home on my horse while you ride in your carriage, if you would like." he said and Christina smiled once again. "That would be just lovely, George." she said and he smiled. "Well, it's settled then." he said with a smile before there was a knock on the front door.

Soon, one of the servants had announced. "The Duke has just arrived, sir." he said to George and Christina couldn't have been more shocked, but she was able to keep her face somewhat stoic.

"Ah, William, thank you for coming." The two brothers shook hands.

Christina looked up at him as she smiled softly at the two brothers, one more than the other.

"I trust you two will get along while I am gone?" George asked. "I'm sure of it." William said with a smile. "Good. Now, William, please join us for breakfast." George insisted. "I'd be delighted." William said as he sat down and Christina looked at him. "Good morning, Your Grace." she said softly as she looked at him, her sadness at him from the other day quickly melting away. She could feel that fire start to burn in her again.

"Good morning, Lady Christina." he said with a polite smile. _She shall never look away from me again., _he thought.

She smiled before the three entered a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the rest of their breakfast.

An hour past and William and Christina stood on the steps, saying farewell to George.

Once George was out of eyeshot, Christina turned and walked back inside the house as she picked up her fan she always had with her as she fanned herself as she breathed out a quiet shallow breath before she heard the front doors close.

She didn't see or hear William slowly walking after her.

Christina figured that he had gone to another room so she thought that it was fine to openly fan herself as she let out her audible shallow breaths.

_So I do affect her., _he thought with a smile as he silently stalked her.

Christina then turned as she walked into the dining room as she approached one of the servants that was finishing tending to the room. "May I please have a glass of water?" she asked kindly. The servant quickly obliged as he went off and came as quickly as he left with her glass as she smiled. "Thank you." she said softly before she roamed out of the dining hall and up the stairs, her fan still in hand.

William had noticed now how her fan had left her face as she was subtly fanning her breasts as they heaved while she tried to get her breathing even. _What that damn man does to me., _she thought as she took another sip of her cold water, hoping it would soothe her, but to no avail.

William smirked to himself as he watched her.

She soon disappeared upstairs as she turned a corner as she walked inside her bedroom. Christina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked over to make sure her door was closed all the way as she sat down on her bed, hoping that he wouldn't come after her, and at the same time hoping that he would come after her.

But he didn't. William knew what he was doing. He would come in when she least expected him.

Christina looked at her door expectantly, before she sighed. She knew he wasn't going to come after her. So Christina sat down at the table by the biggest window as she looked out on the beautiful garden below her.

Day quickly turned and evening came as the sky turned into a masterpiece of colors.

Christina decided to venture out of her room as she went downstairs, not seeing William in sight, as she walked out of the house and admired the view from the steps.

She then saw him. He was standing by the tree line, looking as relaxed and comfortable as George did when she first came here. He had no wig on which revealed his short dark hair.

She tried not to look at him as she could feel that fire again inside of her. She was so confused as to why she was always feeling like this, every time without fail, whenever she saw him. Why every part of her seemed to tighten up until it was almost painful.

All she wanted was just one look from him. Just one and she could sleep peacefully tonight, but she didn't get it.

_I suppose this is his idea of revenge for when I didn't look at him the other day.,_ she thought before a servant came out of the house to announce to her that dinner was ready, and she noticed that another servant was telling the Duke the same as Christina nodded and walked inside as she went back up to her room to change her dress for dinner.

It was two minutes later that both Christina and William entered the dining room from opposite sides as she decided to play his game as she let a small smirk come along her face as she sat down without a word to him.

William knew what she was doing, so, he kept his mouth shut throughout the whole dinner.

As soon as Christina was finished, which was the exact time that William was as well, she stood up from the table with her glass of water in her hand as she started making her way towards the door of the dining room to exit.

She turned around to look for him once she reached the top of the stairs, but he wasn't there at all. Christina wanted to scream in frustration as she turned and took a drink from her glass before she walked to her room.

Once there she bathed herself, trying to relax and calm herself before bed. The night grew darker and she was finally ready for bed. She sat comfortably in front of the vanity, brushing her long light blonde hair.

She smiled at her reflection as she finished brushing out her lush hair that was now dry, thanks to much time towel-drying it as she sat there in front of the vanity, admiring the soft curls she had in her hair that weren't very visible, but they were good enough for her.

She smiled as she blew out most of the candles, except one by her bedside. As she turned around, she saw him standing there.

_Please tell me this is an illusion. I'm finally so calm and in peace, and he's come to make me wound up once again., _she thought as she looked into his eyes, not saying a word.

He walked into the light, only in his pants and night shirt. His face was blank, but his eyes...

His eyes held something that she couldn't identify. He kept walking forward till he was almost in front of her.

She kept her breathing as even as she could. "Have you come to wish me good night?" she finally said. He didn't answer her, he only walked closer to her. She couldn't take her eyes off of his eyes as she slowly backed up one step.

_So I have her now..., _he thought. _And she doesn't even know of what is to come. _He walked closer to her till she was pressed up against one of the four posters of the bed.

Christina couldn't think of what to say to him as she looked at him, still entranced and completely ready once again. "Y-your Grace I-" She was immediately cut off by his lips pressing to hers. The mere feeling of them sent her heart racing and panging against her ribcage.

She didn't even realize she had moaned immediately for him already as she thought of whether to kiss him back or to push him away. She finally thought she couldn't do this to her sister as she pushed him away enough to where he was still dangerously close to her.

"I can't do this to my sister-" she started. She was cut off by her own moan as he kissed her neck.

Soon, her thoughts clouded from right vs. wrong as she leaned her neck to the side to give him better access to her.

_She can not resist., _he thought. "No one has to know." He whispered against her neck. "Neither of us can deny that we have been wanting this."

"You have?" she asked, shocked as she watched him kiss her neck. "Yes...since the first time I saw you." he said against her skin. She smiled before she remembered a very vital piece of information as she looked at him. "Your Grace, there is something I must tell you though." she said softly.

"What is it?" he asked. "I am a virgin." she said softly. William looked at her softly. "I know." He muttered before kissing her lips again. This time Christina kissed him back, loving the feeling of his lips on hers as she started to wrap her arms around his neck.

He smirked inwardly as he felt her kissing him. _Finally., _He thought as they kissed. She took a bold step as she took a step so she was closer to him. His hands pulled her against him and in turn he pressed her against the wooden poster of the bed.

She held on to him as she could feel the burning in her rising more and more with each passing second. His hand traveled down her body before slowly bringing her night gown up higher.

She couldn't control the next moan to come out of her mouth as she kissed him. She gasped as his tongue soon entered her mouth, caressing hers in the process. Never had anything so delicious been in her mouth before than his tongue as she moved her own tongue to caress his as well as she could with her inexperience in the acts of intimacy.

His hand caressed the bare skin of her hip and thigh. Her skin was so soft and so tempting. She gasped softly as she felt his hand on her bare skin, since he was so close to the area where she was feeling ready for him to venture in to.

"Your-" she started softly. "William." He said. "My name is William." Christina looked at him with a beautifully innocent smile. "William." she said as she looked into his eyes.

_Why when she says my name, it has an affect on me like no other?, _He kissed her again, this time slightly rougher and more passionate.

She tried to keep her moans to a minimum, but it was hard to as she let out another pleasured moan as she held on to him tighter as she kissed him back, playing with his tongue, that had re-entered her mouth, just as passionately. His hand gripped her now bare hip as he pressed himself harder against her. She breathed softly against his lips when he pulled away as he rested his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes as she caught her breath.

This allowed him access to her neck again. "Oh William!" she couldn't control the moan that surged out of her mouth as she felt him lick the sensitive flesh of her neck this time. His hand then moved between her legs, touching her ever so sensitive pearl. Slowly moving his fingers around in a soft circle.

Her head leaned back as she bit her tongue to silence her screams that were begging to come forward, and William could tell she wanted to scream for him already.

Christina's shallow breaths held soft, barely audible, bits of the screaming moan she was trying so hard to keep in as she unknowingly tightened herself around his fingers.

Christina couldn't help the amount of pleasure controlling her now. Her hands ran through his short hair as her mouth hung open and moans escaped her. "William," she said through her breaths and her moans. "Please take me." she all but begged him as she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair as she looked at him through her half-closed eyes.

He slowly pulled her night dress over her head, fully exposing her to him. And soon, he did the same. She couldn't help but look over him subtly as she felt herself instantly growing wet once again. They both stood naked before one another. She watched him come to her as he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. Christina smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist whenever he picked her up.

William followed her into bed as he laid on top of her.

She smiled up at him as her eyes sparkled with need and desire...and another feeling he couldn't identify as she seductively wrapped her legs around his waist once again as she breathed in and softly breathed out as her breasts rose and fell so slowly before they rose back up as her breathing evened.

His lips found hers again as he pressed his full weight down on her. Their bodies now fully touching one another.

"Mmmm..." Christina moaned in his mouth as she kissed him, while her hands roamed down his back so comfortingly and soothingly. William had never felt so comfortable before in a woman's arms.

"This will hurt at first." He said softly. She nodded as she looked at him and said the one thing she'd never said to a man before. "I trust you." she said softly. "You barely know me." He said softly. "And you barely know me. But here we are." she said just as softly as she looked at him with that beautiful innocent smile of hers. He kissed her again as he settled himself between her legs. She felt his hard member touch her mound.

Christina felt nervous to lose her virginity to a man she hardly knew and also a man that was married to her sister, but she couldn't turn him away and she couldn't refuse him. Not now. Not after they've been so far already in their intimacy as she closed her eyes as that small sweet smile played across her lips, a whisper of a moan escaping her.

He pushed his way inside of her, soon reaching her barrier. Instantly, Christina's back arched upwards as she moaned uncontrollably for him, while feeling a small bit of pain, but enough to where she could push through it as she stretched and tightened herself around him, not able to help it.

She could hear William moaning heavily in her ear. Flinching softly as she squeezed her walls around him.

Hearing his moans in her ear only drove her the more pleasured. She let out her own moans of pleasure, that were clearly as loud as his, as Christina's hands traveled up and down William's strong back as she slowly raised her hips up to meet his.

His lips pressed hard against hers as he held her close to him. She pressed her lips against his, just as hard if not harder before she surprised both herself and William when her tongue made its way out of her mouth as she licked his lips to beg for entrance.

_My God this woman., _he thought as his tongue caressed against hers and his hips continued to move himself in and out of her.

Christina then did something that William had never felt before as she removed her hands from his back as she held his face in her hands, caressing his chin and cheeks so smoothly it shocked him with the gentleness she was showing to him.

She then started to match his pace as she moved her own hips with his. His hands dug into the sheets as his hips moved faster.

She pulled back from their rough kiss as she arched her head back against the pillows, and her back once again arched as well. She wasn't able to hold in her scream of absolute pleasure as she let it out. It was a scream that William had heard before from others, but never in the way that she did it. As if she was more sincere than the others.

After a short time had passed, both quickly came undone. William quickly pulled out of her as he released, Christina soon following him in their pleasure filled bliss.

Her eyes were half closed as she smiled at him, and he was pleased to see that even though he had taken her virginity, the beautiful innocence in her smile was not gone as she tried to catch her breath.

With a soft thud, he fell off of her and onto the plush bed.

She smiled at him a little more before she reached down as she held his hand in hers genuinely. She didn't put it anywhere on her body for him to touch. She just held his hand, lacing her fingers with his gently.

He laid on his side, looking at her and then to their joined hands.

She couldn't help but let out another smile as she turned her head to look at him. She laid comfortably on her side as well, looking straight into his eyes. That was where she always looked first, into his beautiful eyes.

Their breathing was heavy and labored as they continued to look at one another. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Christina asked in a whisper once the two had caught their breath as she continued to look at him. That was a question that William had never heard before.

Slowly, he nodded. "But I must leave before morning. So no one suspects anything." he said. She nodded. "I understand..." she trailed off before she got a little closer to him. "Will we do this again?" she asked softly, afraid of what his answer might be.

"Perhaps." He said softly. "Perhaps..."

She nodded before she started to turn over. As she did, she felt him press himself against her back. She couldn't help but smile a little more before she turned her head to look at him as she kissed his lips ever so softly. "Good night, William." she said in a whisper. "Good night...Christina." he said softly.

Christina couldn't help herself as she felt a surge of happiness and pleasure run through her as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. She kissed his lips once more before she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

_**Later in the Night...**_

Christina was awakened by the soft chiming of the clock. She noticed she was the only one in the bed. That was until she sat up and saw William putting on his shirt and pants.

She couldn't help but admire his body as she smiled softly, while inside she was already burning as she bit her tongue to keep herself from moaning.

"Leaving?" she asked in a soft whisper. "I must." He said softly. "I understand." she whispered as she looked down at the empty place in her bed.

She felt a sudden change in the weight, causing her to look up only to be met by William's lips. Christina moaned softly as she kissed him. "Go back to sleep." He said softly as he pushed her back down onto the bed. She smiled. "As you wish." she said softly as she playfully closed her eyes before opening them as she adorably smiled at him.

_She is far too innocent., _he thought sadly. _Why do I suddenly feel guilty..._

As he turned to go to the door, he heard her get out of bed. Before he could do anything, she stood in front of him as she pulled his lips down to hers as she kissed him with all of the burning passion she had inside of her just to keep her balanced for a while.

She then pulled away just before he could do anything as she smirked and kissed his neck, softly nibbling on his skin. She then looked at him. "Good night, William." she said with a smile that had a hidden smirk in it.

_Little minx..., _he couldn't help but think. "Good night...Christina." He said softly before he left after giving her one last look.

She smiled as she looked at him, not caring at all if she was completely bare before him as she smiled softly at him until he closed the door and she sighed softly as she got back into her bed.

_I think I've made my point with him., _she thought with a smirk before she soon went back to sleep, her dreams were filled with every action she shared with William tonight.


	4. Something Different

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Christina.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**Next Morning...**_

George had come home early in the morning and was able to get a few hours of a good rest.

Now, he, William, and Christina were all sitting down to breakfast.

During the meal, while George's head was turned when he would be talking with a servant, Christina couldn't help but give William a small smirk of a smile as she looked at him.

_I don't think I'll be the same ever again., _she thought to herself.

William was back to his cool and collected self. He gave a small acknowlegement to the smirk before going back to normal.

"How was yesterday without me for the two of you?" George asked when he turned back to his brother and Christina. "Very well for me." she said. "Quite normal." William said softly.

Christina wanted so much to raise an eyebrow at that, but she resisted as well as she could.

Soon, breakfast was over and William pulled her aside. "Can I talk to you for a minute, please?" he asked. "Of course." she said softly. "Is everything alright, William?" George asked as he walked by the two.

"Yes, just wanting to do a surprise for Georgiana." He said as he pushed her along.

Christina smiled as she walked down one of the halls he had led her down. He pulled her into the library and immediately closed and locked the doors. Christina couldn't help but smile as she watched him.

"You need to be more careful." William started. "More careful?" she asked. "The little smirk. You can't do that type of thing. If this is something we are going to do, you can't gloat." he said. Christina couldn't help but smile. "I can't help it. I've never been with a man before last night, you'll have to give me some time to adjust to everything." she said softly.

"You better adjust quickly." he said. She looked at him. "I'll do my best." she said. "Now." He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled as she kissed him back, holding his face in her hands gently.

He kissed her good and long as his hands roamed her body. "Mmmm..." she moaned softly against his lips as she put herself closer to him. "Be quiet." He mumbled as his hands kept roaming. She tried to keep her moans inside of her as she kissed him, pressing herself against him a little more.

After about 20 minutes of just kissing, William pulled away from her. Christina let out a soft breath as she looked into his eyes.

"I must be leaving now." He said to her softly. _But God how I wish I didn't have to yet., _he thought.

She nodded. "I understand... if G knows you were here, please tell her I look forward to seeing her again soon." she said before she stepped up to him and kissed his lips once more, soft and lingering before she pulled away from him.

"I will tell her." He said softly before he left the library.

Soon after William had left, George had escorted Christina home.

"I hope to see you again soon." he said to her as he walked her up to her front door. "I hope to see you again soon as well." she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much for the week away. I really did need it." she said with a smile. "I'm glad you had a good time." He hugged her tight. "I will see you soon."

She smiled as the two shared one last hug before he went back to his horse and rode off.

Christina smiled as she walked inside with a cool smile along her beautiful features. "Good morning, Mother." she said happily as she saw her mother in the sitting room. Her mother looked at her with a deep look. "You look different." she said. Christina looked at her mother. "I do?" she asked. "Yes, you do..." she said softly as she circled around her youngest daughter. "Mother, I had a pleasant weekend with George. If anything I probably look more cheerful." she said politely as she looked at her mother circling her, while inside she was shaking as she was hoping her mother wouldn't be able to tell what happened.

"Perhaps." she said as she continued to circle around her youngest. Christina smiled innocently at her mother. "Really, mother, everything's fine." she said. "If you say so." her mother answered. Christina smiled softly at her mother. "Oh, speaking of George, mother, he sends his kind regards." she said.

_She couldn't have..., _her mother thought.

Christina smiled as she politely curtsied to her mother before she started walking out of the sitting room. She quickly walked off to her room and once inside locked the door.

Christina breathed in and out heavily when she was in her room. She hoped she wasn't found out as she opened her closet to find one of her nightgowns. She laid it down on her bed before she neared her bathroom door before she decided to take a good rest first before she bathed.

Soon after she awoke, she was bathing in the relaxing warm water. She rested her head back against the tub, and immediately as she closed her eyes there was nothing but the thought of her night with William rushing through her head in pleasurable slow motion as she could feel herself burning with need for him.

This whole new experience shook her world...and she liked it.

And how she craved for it again. For him again. She could still feel his hands on her, and the thought alone was enough to make her moan, but she resisted for the moment. She came back from her fantasy as she remembered where she was.

She breathed out as she shook her head of her thoughts before she got out of the tub and dried off, drying her hair as well with her towel. She then wrapped the towel around her as she walked into her bedroom and took her nightgown off the bed before she re-entered the bathroom to put it back on. Once she was covered in her nightgown, she went back into her room as she sat at her vanity and started to brush her hair. It was still early in the day, but as far as she knew she figured she could spend the rest of the day lounging in her room. She was already starting to miss her other room in George's house, but mainly because of the company she received in there.

"Oh my goodness..." she said as she let out another heavy sigh. _Why won't he leave my mind?, _she thought before she was finished at her vanity before she walked over to her window seat as she comfortably sat and watched the white fluffy clouds roll by slowly. _Damn you, William., _she couldn't help but think.

While she was distracted with her thoughts, she didn't even hear or see that the carriage was taking her mother to Devonshire House.

_**Meanwhile...**_

William returned back to Devonshire House, not able to get a certain someone off of his mind. He would have to hope that Georgiana would throw a party just so he could see that beautiful porcelain-like face again.

As he walked inside, he heard his wife and her mother in a room nearby talking.

"I feel there's something the matter with her, Georgiana. She's happy, I'm glad that she's happy, but I feel that something may have happened when she was over at George's estate this past week." Georgiana's mother said as the two were playing a game of cards.

"Well she was in need of a vacation. And where George lives is so quiet and peaceful." Georgiana said with a smile. "I just feel as if she's...changed." her mother said with a certain look on her face, not hiding what her fear for her youngest daughter was. "Oh, mother!" Georgiana scolded. "She just seems to have lost that innocent sparkle about herself, Georgiana. I can't help but wonder." her mother said in the same tone.

"It's called growing up, mother." Georgiana said. "I would think she would do what you did and wait until her wedding night. The respectable thing to do." she all but hissed. "Don't assume she did it." Georgiana said, defending her sister. "I can't help but think about it. I think I'll talk to her when I get home, or tomorrow when she's better refreshed." her mother said. "I wish you would stop badgering her all the time." G said. "Well, I can't help it, Georgiana. She's my youngest. And honestly, she's the most precious and the most pure one. We've always known that." her mother said.

"Oh yes, I remember when father was alive. He would always be spending his time outside with Christina, teaching her how to do all kinds of activities that I don't even know how to do today." G said jealously. She always felt left out whenever her father was alive. "Well you were inside with me. Doing your studies just as your sister does now." her mother said. "Yes, but even when she started her studies, father always convinced you to let her take a break so they could either paint together, or go outside and play archery, or go for walks." G said enviously, not knowing that her husband was hearing every word of their conversation.

"Yes because she was small, and when you were that little-" her mother started before G interrupted. "When I was that little, I still didn't get as much attention as Christina did. She's always gotten the attention from father. We both know it." she said softly as she heaved a heavy sigh. "I think I need to get some rest, mother. I'll see you again soon. Give my love to my sister." she said as she gathered up the cards once their game was finished.

"I shall." her mother said befor she stood up and the two embraced before her mother left Devonshire House as she made her way back to her own estate.

Georgiana was stacking and shuffling the cards when William came in, at first not saying a word to her as usual.

"How was your visit with your brother?" she asked softly. "Uneventful and exceedingly normal." He said dully. "I see..." she trailed off. "Christina seemed to like it there. More space and cleaner air." William said. G's head quickly turned to look over at William. "Excuse me? Did you say Christina was there...when you were there?" she asked. "Yes...but we didn't interact. She stayed outside most of the time. I was only there one day, and I didn't say anything beyond simple conversation." he said. "I see." G said before she walked out of the room and headed upstairs.

_**2 Years Later...**_

Christina had been out of England, exploring the culture for her studies in Venice, Italy and Paris, France for a year in both places. Each year she would come home for the holidays, but as soon as they were over she would go back to her studies in the foreign countries to better understand their culture and their language and lifestyles better.

She was now making her way back home after her two years of studying, as she was finally at the good age of 17, almost eighteen in the next month, and finished with all of her studies.

Christina returned home in her carriage as the servants of her family estate carried her luggage and trinkets inside for her as she walked inside with a bright peaceful smile.

"Ma ma, I'm home." she said happily when she walked inside. "Oh Christina!" Her mother said happily as she saw her. Christina smiled as she hugged her mother happily. "I'm so glad to be home. Especially in time for my 18th birthday." she said with a smile. "Oh, and I got you and G a few trinkets from Venice and Paris." she said as she picked up two small little bags as she handed one to her mother.

"Oh wonderful, now come let's have tea." her mother said with a bright smile. Christina smiled as she sat down with her mother as they sat and had tea while Christina told her mother of every detail that happened in both of her adventures to Italy and France.

"It all sounds so wonderful, dear." her mother said happily. "I know, I had such a wonderful time. And I've gotten so many new hats and dresses." she said with a smile as she and her mother finished their tea. "So, have I gotten any letters while I was gone?" she asked curiously.

"Not that I can remember." She said as she thought back. Christina smiled softly as she nodded. "Oh wait there was a letter, from George. It's on your vanity in your room." her mother said. "Oh, thank you. I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a refreshing bath and lay down for the day. This trip has worn me out." Christina said with a smile as she and her mother embraced warmly before Christina walked upstairs and into her room as she smiled at the letter. She removed her hat and then her dress before she lounged in her underdress as she sat down at her vanity and opened George's letter.

Yet as soon as she started reading it, she knew this wasn't from George.

She quickly looked down at the signature and saw William's name as her eyes widened. "Oh..." she sighed as she softly moaned, just by seeing his name before she re-read the letter.

She fell onto her bed as memories came flooding back.

She moaned softly as she could feel his hands on her before she dug her head into the pillow, groaning out as loud as she could without being heard before she sat up with a breath.

_I have to do something., _she thought before she dressed and went downstairs.

"Mother, may we go to see G tomorrow? I want to see her face when she sees the trinkets I bought for her and the girls." she said with a smile. "Oh I'm sure we can arrange that." her mother said. Christina smiled. "Oh good. I can't wait." Christina said happily before she ran upstairs to get a good night's sleep.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Christina read over William's letter and she felt such a heat in her she was beginning to sweat before she got dressed and fanned herself before she walked downstairs to meet her mother by the door as Christina was carrying the small little bag of trinkets for her sister and her nieces. Christina and her mother got into their carriage before they were off to Devonshire House.

All the while inside Christina was a nervous and agitated mess. That's why she was subtly fanning herself with her favorite ostrich feather fan. What would she do when she saw William? She would have to act as she previously did until they were alone.

Christina couldn't help the painful tightening her most sacred place, and just before she could think of anything else, the carriage had stopped as Christina and her mother exited the carriage. Immediately, G and her daughters ran to Christina and her mother as Christina smiled happily as she knelt down and hugged her three nieces.

"Oh, my lovelies, how are you?" she asked happily as she kissed each one on the cheek. "Christina." Georgiana said a she hugged her sister.

Christina smiled as she stood up and hugged her older sister. "G, how have you been?" she asked. "Auntie Chrissy, how was your trip? Where did you go?" Harryo asked happily as she jumped up and down and Little G started to as well and Charlotte followed after.

Christina smiled as she turned to her nieces. "I went into Italy for a year, then I traveled to Paris for another year. And I brought all of you back something from each place." she said with a smile before she handed G her trinkets. "I thought you would love those little vases as a decoration." she said with a smile before she knelt down and gave her nieces their presents.

"Chrissy, that's so wonderful." G said. "I'm glad you all like your things." she said with a smile as the girls all walked inside the huge house. "So, how has everything been with you G?" she asked whenever the children had run off to play.

"Some times are better than others." She said with a smile.

As the three sat down at a table in the sitting room, they started to play cards when William came in with his dogs following after him.

Christina had no idea what to do as she decided to look down at her cards as she played her turn.

The dogs ran to her, happily barking, catching William's attention.

Christina smiled as she laid down her cards so her mother and sister wouldn't see as she turned and smiled as she giggled as the dogs wanted to play as she rubbed behind their ears gently.

_She's back., _he thought, he was in shock. He couldn't believe she was back.

He had noticed that she certainly had grown in a specific place as they practically shone as the sunlight poured on them through her dress. He had also noticed that her beauty had also become much more pronounced as she subtly looked up at him.

William nodded at her. Christina nodded softly as she looked into his eyes. William then disappeared only to return two hours later. "Christina, can I speak to you please?" he asked.

She looked over at him. "Of course, Your Grace." she said before she ended her turn in the game of cards with her mother and sister before she stood and walked after William, feeling her legs trembling as she walked. "I need your help for George's brithday celebration. I have no idea what to do." he said. "Oh...well what-" she started. "I'm trying to get a good head start on it. I utterly missed out on it last year." he said. "Well, what does he like? I'm not exactly sure what he would-" she started again as they entered the library.

Once out of sight he closed the door, locking it and then had her pinned to the bookshelf. His lips on hers instantly.

She moaned in a whisper as she kissed him, her arms going around his neck as she held on to him.

_Oh my God..., _she thought as she felt her need for him intensify.

"You were quite mean to leave me for 2 years." he said softly. "I know. I'm very sorry, but my mother thought it would be better for me to learn my languages by studying them in their own cultures." she said softly as she opened her eyes to look into his. William pressed his lips to hers, shutting her up.

Her hands moved to caress his back as she kissed him, her passion pouring out of her as the two kissed. "Sadly, this is all we can do for this moment." He said as they pulled away. She looked at him with sadness and longing showing in her eyes. "When will we be able to be together again?" she asked softly, her voice not hiding her desire. "Soon." He told her. _Very soon., _he thought. "But I actually do need help with George's birthday."

"Speaking of George, I got _his _letter." she said with a small smirk as she emphasised the word his. "Good he was wondering about that." he said. She smiled. "I couldn't stop reading it." she said softly. "Good to know." He said softly.

_When will I be with him again?, _she asked desperately through her thoughts as she looked at him, not able to stop the fire that burned her insides for him.

"Your mother is looking for you." He said as he heard a voice from down the hall. She nodded as she looked down as she started to make her way towards the doors of the library.

He touched her face and gave her a soft kiss. "Don't be so glum." he said. "I can't help it." she said with a small smile. "Well don't. A sad look on that face of yours puts my stomach in knots." he said. That made her look at him. "Really? Why?" she asked. "I don't know and I don't like it." He yelled quietly. "So stop being sad."

She smiled at him before she pulled his face to hers as she kissed him with every bit of want she had for him, just to let him know, before she pulled away and placed a soft kiss on his neck before she unlocked the door of the library before she turned back to him and winked seductively at him before she left.

_She's gotten bolder., _He thought. _And..., _his thoughts trailed off, leaving him smirking.


End file.
